This invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly, to a storage rack that can be readily and securely assembled without the use of supplemental fasteners.
Over the years a variety of different types of storage racks have been developed. One type of storage rack is the "permanent" or "stationary" storage rack, in which horizontal beams are welded, bolted or otherwise permanently secured to upright posts. Assembly of these permanent type storage racks is often difficult, tedious and cumbersome. Moreover, these permanent storage racks cannot be readily collapsed for storage.
Another type of storage rack is the "knockdown" or "collapsible" storage rack in which horizontal beams are removably connected to upright posts for selective connection and disconnection. Knockdown storage racks have upright posts, which are typically rectangular in shape or channel-shaped. Usually, the front face of each of the upright posts includes at least one and often two rows of vertically spaced apertures for receiving lug-type connectors extending from the flanged end plates of the horizontal beams to connect the beams to the posts.
One type of connector, which is particularly advantageous with perforated posts, that is, posts having a multitude of apertures or slots, is the hook-type connector shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,650, 3,490,604 and 3,871,525, which is sold by Unarco Industries, Inc. under the trademark Safety Wedge Lock.
One problem with some of the Knockdown storage racks is that they have a tendency to wobble and shift in both the lateral or longitudinal directions under load, such as when the storage rack is accidentally struck by a forklift truck. This problem occurs because knockdown storage racks do not usually have a rigid interconnection between the horizontal beams and the posts in both the longitudinal and lateral directions. Excessive shifting may cause damage to the goods stored on the rack, and may present a safety harard to personnel working in the area.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved knockdown storage rack that overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.